Crazy Little Thing Called Love (HunHan ver)
by xo luhaen 24
Summary: Luhan, seorang yeoja cupu yang menyukai sunbaenya yang bernama Sehun, namja tampan yang sangat disukai oleh para yeoja-yeoja disekolahnya. Luhan menjadikan sehun sebagai penyemangatnya dalam belajar. It's HunHan! GS
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Little Thing Called Love (HunHan ver.)

Main cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan

Other cast, find it by urself xD

Rated : T

Disclaimer : FF ini adalah remake dari film Thailand, judulnya sama kayak ff ini, Cuma para cast dan ceritanya aku ubah sedikit

WARNING!

Newbie , GS , Typo(s) , Bahasa gak sesuai EYD , DLL

Don't Like , Don't read ^

HAPPY READING!

Chapter 1

Terlihat empat anak perempuan tengan tertawa riang dipinggir jalan, mereka saling mendorong dan bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Mereka berjalan riang menuju ke Kafe sekaligus Toko buku tempat biasa mereka berkumpul dan belajar bersama.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya dibangku biasa mereka duduk. Didekat jendela yang bisa melihat jelas keluar.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika baru saja ia melihat objek yang benar-benar ia sukai. Seorang namja yang tengah memberhentikan motornya karena ada seorang kakek yang ingin menyebrang jalan.

"luhan? waeyo?" Tanya seorang yeoja berpipi bakpao yang bernama Xiumin.

Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan, dia sama sekali tidak menggubris pertanyaan xiumin. Kemudian temannya yang lain hanya bisa menggedikkan bahu, kemudian mereka mengikuti kea rah pandangan luhan.

"ah.. ternyata karna itu" kata seorang yeoja bermata bulat yang bernama Kyungsoo

"kau menyukainya yaa?" kini suara cempreng Baekhyun mulai terdengar

"ah.. aniya.. hanya saja, motornya bagus" kata luhan gugup

Kemudian xiumin,kyungsoo dan baekhyun saling bertatap-tatapan.

"yak! Coba lihat dia.. dia cantik kan?" kata mereka bersamaan sambil menunjuk wajah luhan dan membuat wajah luhan menjadi sangat jelek. Kyungsoo menaik turunkan kacamata tebal yang luhan kenakan , baekhyun memainkan hidung luhan serta xiumin yang memegang wajah luhan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, namja itu kembali menjalankan motornya.

"dia sangat pintar, tak heran jika kau menyukainya dan tergila-gila padanya" kata baekhyun

"mwo? Apa kau gila? Aku tidak tergila-gila padanya" kata Luhan bohong

Kemudian teman-teman luhan hanya bisa tertawa, mereka semua tahu bahwa luhan sangat menyukai namja yang merupakan sunbae mereka di sekolah.

* * *

Hari ini Luhan ditugaskan eommanya untuk menjemput seorang turis distasiun. eomma Luhan memiliki sebuah penginapan dan sebuah restoran kecil . Luhan dan Chen, adiknya. Selalu membantu eommanya setiap hari.

Luhan berdiri didepan stasiun tempat kereta berhenti sambil memegang sebuah papan nama. Sekitar kurang lebih Lima belas menit luhan menunggu, akhirnya kereta berhenti dan keluar lah seorang pria botak yang melambaikan tangannya kepada luhan.

"are you james bean?" Tanya luhan

"yes. Annyeong haseo" kata turis itu

"follow me" kata luhan

Kemudian turis itu mengikuti luhan dari belakang.

Setelah sampai dipenginapan milik eommanya , Luhan segera membantu eommanya direstoran. Luhan mencatat dan mengantarkan makanan kepada para pelanggan.

Setelah mengantarkan pesanan dan juga mencatat pesanan , luhan berjalan menyusul eommanya di dapur untuk membantu eommanya memasak.

Didapur terdapat eomma nya yang tengah memotong sayuran dan Chen, adiknya yang tengah membaca buku.

Luhan datang sambil menggoda adiknya yang tengah membaca buku, luhan menurunkan buku yang tengah chen pegang hingga chen mengerang kesal .

"luhan, setelah kau mengantarkan pesanan ini. Segera pergi ke pasar ya" kata eomma luhan

"ne, eomma" jawab luhan

"bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Tanya eomma luhan sambil mengaduk masakannya

"um, bagus.. aku satu kelas lagi dengan xiumin,kyungsoo, dan baekhyun" kata luhan senang

"apa kau tidak bosan?" Tanya eomma nya lagi

"anni.. aku senang bersama mereka, eomma" kata luhan

"dia tidak punya pilihan. Hanya mereka bertiga yang mau bermain bersama luhan eonnie.." ejek chen sambil masih asik membaca komiknya

Luhan yang geram mendengar perkataan chen pun menarik rambut chen lalu dibalas dengan pukulan-pukulan yang chen turunkan ditangan luhan.

"teman adalah teman, teman tidak menilai dari penampilan" kata eomma luhan menenangkan kedua putri nya tersebut.

"tapi kan hal pertama yang harus diperhatikan adalah penampilan, eomma.. huh, untung saja aku dilahirkan cantik mirip eomma, tidak seperti eonnie yang jelek seperti appa" kata chen

Luhan kembali geram dan menarik rambut chen lagi membuat chen meringis kesakitan.

"luhan,chen sudah-sudah" kata eomma luhan menenangkan luhan dan menarik tangan luhan agar melepaskan tangan luhan dari rambut chen

"kalian ini kan bersaudara, kalian tidak boleh bertengkar. Kau juga chen, kau tidak boleh berbicara seprti itu, kalau appa mendengarnya pasti appa sangat sedih. Hm sudahlah, luhan kau pergi ke pasar sekarang saja." Kata eomma luhan

Kemudian luhan menurut dan berjalan keluar dapur.

"appa kan diamerika, jadi appa tidak akan dengar" umpat chen

* * *

Luhan sudah mendapatkan pesanan eomma nya, sekarang luhan tengah dalam perjalanan pulang. Cuaca sangat terik hari ini, kemudian luhan memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah ice cream coklat. Luhan tengah asik memakan ice cream nya sambil berjalan santai. Hingga tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan dengan suara..

_**BRUKKK'**_

"kyaaaaaaa!" Luhan reflex berteriak melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Seorang namja baru saja terjatuh dari atas pohon. Kemudian namja itu bangun dengan satu tangan membawa anak kucing dan satu tangannya lagi membawa empat buah mangga.

"mangga?" kata namja itu sambil memberikan dua buah mangga pada luhan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, luhan langsung mengambil mangga itu masih dengan wajah cengo(?) nya . kemudian namja itu berjalan dengan kaki pincang, dia menaruh anak kucing yang ia bawa disamping kucing yang besar yang tergeletak dipinggir jalan. Luhan masih memperhatikan namja itu, awalnya dia tersenyum tetapi seketika senyumannya memudar ketika namja itu memberikan mangga juag kepada yeoja lain yang luhan ketahui namanya Sulli

* * *

Sekarang Luhan , Kyungsoo , Xiumin , dan Baekhyun tengah duduk dibangku pinggir lapangan sekolah. Mereka tengah mengerjakan tugas sambil bercanda ria.

Xiumin membaca sebuah buku yang baru saja ia pinjam kemarin diperpustakaan , itu adalah buku tentang jodoh berdasarkan nomor favorite.

"Kyungsoo, kau nomor berapa?" Tanya xiumin

"hm.. 28" jawab kyungsoo

"25-35.. orang yang cocok untukmu adalah orang yang bisa menghangatkanmu" kata xiumin. Kemudian xiumin mengedarkan pandangan kea rah sekitarnya

"nah! Kim Jong In ketua osis itu, aku rasa dia cocok untukmu" kata xiumin

Kyungsoo menoleh kea rah JongIn dan dia tersenyum senang.

"kalau kau baek?" Tanya xiumin

"aku 15" jawab baekhyun cepat

"orang yang cocok untukmu adalah orang yang menyukai olahraga.. hum.. seperti.. nah! Itu dia, Park Chanyeol kapten Basket" kata xiumin sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang tengah asyik mendribble bola basketnya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan xiumin, dia memang menyukai chanyeol sejak awal dan dia sangat berharap bahwa chanyeol benar akan menjadi pasangan dan pendamping hidupnya.

"untukku.. gangster pastinya.. lihatlah zitao oppa, wuihhh dia sangat keren kau tahu?" kata xiumin senang

Semua teman-temannya memperhatikan zitao dengan seksama. Zitao memang keren dan paling ditakuti disekolah.

"oh iya kalau kau luhan?" Tanya xiumin

"aku 30" jawab luhan

"umm.. orang yang cocok untukmu adalah seorang seniman," kata xiumin

"oww.. siapa dia?" Tanya kyungsoo

"entahlah, aku belum melihat seseorang yang cocok untuk luhan" kata xiumin

Luhan sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang temannya katakan tadi, Luhan tengah asyik melihat seorang namja yang tengah bermain bola bersama kawan-kawannya.

**Kring.. Kring.. Kring..**

Bell masuk sekolah sudah tiba, Luhan dan kawan-kawannya segera meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan bergegas pergi ke kelas.

*dikelas*

"ketika bahasa inggris, kenapa kalian selalu terlihat muram?" kata Sungmin songsaenim sambil membagikan hasil ulangan bahasa inggris minggu lalu.

"jadilah ceria seperti kalian tengah berada diwaktu makan siang" sambungnya

Sungmin songsaenim sampai dimeja Luhan dan memberikan kertas ulangannya. Luhan tersenyum senang melihat bahwa ia dapat nilai 100 lagi

"jangan tersenyum, luhan" kata sungmin songsaenim yang membuat senyuman luhan pudar

"kau hanya bagus dalam bahasa inggris, tapi dalam pelajaran yang lainnya.. _so bad_" sambungnya seraya kembali ke depan.

"all right, sekarang kita akan belajar Vocab and Grammar" kata sungmin songsaenim

Kyungsoo dan Xiumin tengah asyik menuliskan sesuatu dibuku.

"_namanya Oh sehun. Dia sekarang kelas sepuluh. Tapi masa lalunya snagat mengerikan. Dia jahat" _ itulah isi tulisan yanga da dibuku milik kyungsoo, lalu kyungsoo memberikan buku itu pada luhan.

"_Itu tidak benar"_ balas luhan lalu memberikan buku itu pada kyungsoo lagi.

"_ada dua murid yeoja yang mengundurkan diri karenanya. Dia berbahaya. Jadi aku sarankan kau untuk tidak mendekatinya" _Balas kyungsoo

"_aku tidak percaya"_ balas luhan

"hey xiumin, apa benar oh sehun seperti itu?" Tanya xiumin yang juga tidak percaya bahwa oh sehun merupakan anak nakal disekolahnya

"ya, temanku dulu pernah satu sekolah dengannya" kata kyungsoo

Ketika tengah asyik berbicara, kemudian mereka melihat ada sebuah kertas diatas meja mereka.

"_apa yang kalian bicarakan?"_ itu adalah tulisan yang ada dikertas tersebut.

"_bukan urusanmu" _Dengan cepat, xiumin menulis dan memberikan kertas itu entah pada siapa sambil tetap mengobrol.

"_Tapi aku gurunya"_ kertas itu diturunkan lagi ke meja xiumin dan kyungsoo. Kemudian mereka membacanya dan melotot kaget. Mereka mendengakkan wajah mereka dan menatap sungmin songsaenim.

"xiumin, stand up" kata sungmin songsaenim

"ah.. n-ne songsaenim" kata xiumin sambil berdiri gemetar

"apa arti dari You're The Inspiration?" Tanya sungmin songsaenim

Xiumin hanya berdiri gemetar, dia sangat payah dalam bahasa inggris. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah luhan, luhan menuliskan artinya disebuah kertas

"apa artinya?!" kata sungmin songsaenim dengan nada sedikit berteriak

"just a moment.." kata xiumin

"ah, kamu adalah inspirasi (gak tau bahasa korea nya apa xD)" kata xiumin takut

"baiklah, kau boleh duduk. Jangan ulangi lagi, perhatikan bila saya tengah menjelas-" kata-kata sungmin songsaenim terpotong ketika dia tidak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun , seorang guru olahraga baru yanag tampan.

Luhan meminta izin ke kamar mandi . setelah mendapat izin, luhan segera keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Namun, ketika sampai ditangga, luhan bukannya turun malah menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan ke gedung SMA . entah kenapa, luhan malah berjalan kesini. Kemudian dia menelusuri lorong kelas dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada di ujung sana.

_**Meanwhile..**_

Pelajaran Matematika merupakan pelajaran yang sangat membosankan untuk sehun, kemudian sehun menyiapkan akal jahil nya agar ia bisa dikeluarkan dari kelas saat ini juga.

Sehun mengikatkan tali rapia ke celana seorang temannya yang duduk didepannya. Dia mengikatkan celana dengan meja yang ada dibelakangnya, sehingga ketika temannya hendak bangun dan berjalan ke dapan kelas, meja-meja yang diikatkan dibelakangnya ikut terbawa.

"siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya park songsaenim

Kemudian sehun hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, dan akhirnya park songsaenim menyuruh sehun untuk keluar kelas.

Sehun sudah berada diluar kelas, dia mengangkat satu kakinya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya , dan jangan lupakan penggaris sepanjang tiga puluh centi yang ia letakkan dimulutnya.

Luhan tengah berjalan kembali ke kelasnya, dia berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya, ketika dia mendongakkan kepalanya dia terkejut melihat sehun yang kini tengah berdiri tepat didepannya. Sehun memakai headset nya dan meletakkan jari telunjuk didepan bibirnya seraya memberi isyarat kepada luhan untuk diam. Luhan pun berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya, dia tampak berseri dan tersenyum senang ketika melihat sehun yang kini tengah menggoyangkan badannya lucu sambil memegang tembok.

**TO**

**BE**

**CONTINUED….**

**Gak yakin bakal ada yang baca , apalagi REVIEW :")**

**TAPI SAYA HARAP ADA YANG BACA DAN REVIEW PASTINYA :"V**

**Terimakasih sebelumnya^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Little Thing Called Love (HunHan ver.)

Main cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan

Other cast, find it by urself xD

Rated : T

Disclaimer : FF ini adalah remake dari film Thailand, judulnya sama kayak ff ini, Cuma para cast dan ceritanya aku ubah sedikit

WARNING!

Newbie , GS , Typo(s) , Bahasa gak sesuai EYD , DLL

Don't Like , Don't read ^

HAPPY READING!

* * *

Chapter 2

Luhan berkeliling sekolah hanya untuk memperhatikan Sehun, sebuah senyuman manis tak pernah pudar dari bibirnya. Bahkan terkadang Luhan dibuat tertawa karena nya, sehun memang termasuk namja yang bukan hanya tampan dan berbakat, tapi juga sehun pandai membuat orang lain tertawa akibat tingkah konyol nya.

Luhan menunduk seketika ketika sehun berjalan melewatinya, dengan sebisa mungkin dia menutupi bahwa dirinya menyukai sehun.

Luhan berjalan menuruni tangga dengan masih memperhatikan sehun yang kini tengah berfoto dengan teman-temannya.

"apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Pak lee sooman sang kepala sekolah

Luhan terkejut karna kini Pak Lee sudah berada tepat didepan wajahnya, nyaris saja jantungnya copot dari tempatnya saking Luhan terkejutnya.

"a-ani.. jeosonghamnida" kata luhan membungkuk lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan Pak lee.

"Luhan, berikan air itu pada anak-anak" kata Sungmin songsaenim menyuruh luhan yang tengah membawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas air.

Luhan emmbagikan air nya kepada anak-anak marching band yang tengah beristirahat setelah latihan. Mata luhan tak henti memandangi Sehun, yang tengah bermain bola bersama teman-temannya

* * *

***** Sehun side**

"yak, jadi kapan kau akan bergabung bersama klub sepak bola sekolah hun-ah?" Tanya Heedo, salah satu teman dekat Sehun.

"bermain seperti ini setiap hari ku rasa lebih menyenangkan" jawab sehun sambil merangkul Heedo

"apa kau masih takut? Hey, kau harus mengembangkan bakatmu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa memberikan sekolah ini lebih banyak piala" kata Heedo

"Sehun oppaaa" Belum sempat sehun menjawab perkataan heedo, tiba-tiba suara seorang yeoja membuatnya menoleh dan segera berlari kecil dan mendeketai yeoja yang memanggilnya tadi.

"aku akan kembali" kata sehun sambil berlari keluar lapangan

* * *

***** Normal side**

"yak! Siapa yeoja itu?"

"mengapa dia sangat dekat dengan sehun oppa?"

"omo.. hatiku.. aaak"

"yak! Dia memengang tangan sehun oppa.. omoooo"

"apa dia pacarnya sehun oppa?"

"aku rasa dia pacarnya, tapi dia sangat tidak pantas untuk sehun oppa"

Luhan merasa panas ketika para yeoja yang tengah duduk dipinggir lapangan saling berbisik ketika melihat sehun bersama seorang yeoja sebayanya yang tengah mengobrol asyik dibawah pohon dan mengatakan bahwa yeoja itu adalah pacar sehun

"ANDWAEEEEE!" teriak Luhan dan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya(?)

"ehehe.. jeosonghamnida.." kata luhan sambil nyengir dan memasang wajah innocent nya.

Luhan sudah pulang sekolah sekarang. Dia tengah mendudukan dirinya diranjangnya smabil membaca komik dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Luhan masih kesal dengan kejadian dilapangan tadi. Kemudian Luhan berdiri dan bercermin

"apa aku kurang cantik?" kata luhan ber-monolog ria. Kemudian luhan berpose seksi didepan cermin layaknya seorang model yang tengah melakukan pemotretan.

"paman kris!" Luhan seketika terdiam ketika Chen memanggil sebuah nama yang sangat tidak asing bagi Luhan

"Eomma, Luhan. Cepat kemari, ada paman kris disini" kata chen dengan nada berteriak.

Luhan langsung segera berlari keluar kamar dan turun menuju bawah.

"paman kris.. kyaaa" teriak luhan ketika melihat seorang namja tinggi yang dipanggil kris itu tengah berdiri sambil menyenderkan dirinya ditembok dengan masih menggunakan kacamatanya dan sebuah kamera menggantung dilehernya.

"paman kris.. apa kabar? Luhan merindukan paman" kata Luhan sambil menggoyangkan tangan kris

"annyeong haseo, kris-ssi" sapa eomma Luhan formal.

Kris yang ternyata tengah tertidur itu merasa kaget ketika ada yang menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya

"yak. Chen! Apakah ini kau? Wah, sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu" kata kris tiba-tiba dan langsung mencium kepala chen

"tapi kau tidak berubah. Rambutmu masih bau busuk" canda kris

"dan oh! Kau luhan? Wah luhan kau semakin hitam saja" kata kris

"yak! Paman, aku putihan tahu" kata Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

"hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda han, kau semakin cantik han jika kau tidak terlalu jelek" kata kris dengan nada menggoda

"tentu saja aku cantik kalau saja aku tidak jelek. Dasar paman naga jelek" kata luhan kesal

"kau tidak menyapaku kris-ssi?" kata eomma luhan dengan nada pura-pura kesal

"ah, minah-ah." kata kris yang tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan kembali menyenderkan dirinya lagi ditembok dan mendengkur tapi Chen dan Luhan menahan tangan kris agar tidak terjatuh.

"kris, kau mengantuk?" Tanya eomma luhan yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama Minah itu.

"hah? Oh hemm aku masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dari penerbangan amerika" zzzzz terdengar lagi dengkuran kris yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat Luhan dan chen harus menahan tangan kris agar tidak terjatuh lagi.

"wah, masakanmu sangat enak minah-ah. Kau dan Jae Hyun benar-benar pasangan yang sangat serasi. Masakan kalian sangat-sangat enak" puji kris yang kini tengah makan direstoran kecil milik Minah, eomma luhan.

"paman, apa appa disana gemuk sepertimu?" Tanya Luhan

"tidak, dia bekerja sebagai asisten koki disana. Dia harus mengangkat baki makanan, dia bahkan punya otot sekarang. Dan oh, dia juga menitipkan foto untuk kalian" kata kris, kemudian meraih tas nya dan mengambil foto yang dititipkan oleh Appa luhan.

"nah, ini dia" kata kris sambil memberikan sebuah foto pada luhan

Luhan tersenyum melihat foto appa nya yang tengah berdiri disebuah restoran besar

"yak! Aku juga mau melihatnya" kata chen

"tunggu sebentar chen-ah. Eomma lihat ini" kata luhan sambil menunjukan foto appa nya pada Minah eommanya. Minah hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"ah, Minah-ah. JaeHyun ingin memberitahu kau bahwa dia akan mengirim uang pada akhir bulan ini." Kata kris yang hanya dibalas desahan pelan oleh Minah.

"dan dia juga mengatakan kepadaku bahwa.." kata kris kemudian berdiri dan mendekati Minah

"Minah chagiya.. aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan rumah dan usahamu disita. Minah dan kedua putriku, bersabarlah" kata kris memperagakan gaya bicara JaeHyun, appa luhan.

"appa harusnya datang mengunjungi kami" kata luhan sedih

"appamu bilang kalau salah satu dari kalian mendapat peringkat satu, dia akan mengirimkan tiket pesawat ke amerika" kata kris

"ah, jinjayo?" kata luhan dan chen bersamaan

"tapi kan tiket pesawat itu mahal apa appa benar-benar akan memberikannya pada kita?" kata chen dengan nada sedih

"karena dia tahu bahwa ini sangat sulit bagi luhan dan chen" kata eomma mereka

"appa, luhan janji akan menjadi peringkat satu. Fighting" kata luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri

"peringkat satu dari bawah" kata chen dengan nada meledek

"dua merah , dua hijau tolong" kata Luhan pada seorang penjaga kedai.

Sekarang Luhan,Kyungsoo,Baekhyun dan Xiumin tengah berada dikedai minuman yang terletak dipinggir lapangan sekolahnya

"pepsi dua, cepat. Kami haus" kata sunbae luhan, teman seperjuangannya zitao yang bernama Benji dengan terburu-buru dan mendorong Luhan dan teman-temannya yang tengah mengantri sehingga membuat mereka terjatuh ke tanah.

"yak! Sunbae, kalian harus mengantri!" kata Luhan kesal karna dia jatuh kebawah dan membuat pakaiannya kotor terkena tanah.

"mian, tapi kami lelah , kami haus. Apa ada masalahnya denganmu?" kata zitao dengan nada sangarnya.

"kami adalah tim sekolah, kau tahu?" kata benji dengan nada sombong

Tanpa disadari, sepasang mata elang milik sehun terlihat geram ketika melihat zitao tengah membuat kerusuhan pada segerombolan yeoja yang tengah mengantri untuk membeli minuman.

"bibi, pepsi empat tolong untuk anak sepakbola." Kata Sehun yang kini sudah berada dikedai itu dan langsung memesan minuman. Setelah mendapat pesananya, sehun langsung membawa minuman itu dan memberikannya pada luhan dan teman-temannya.

"pepsi tidak apa kan?" Tanya sehun pada Luhan yang hanya dibalas anggukan kaku oleh luhan.

Setelah memberikan pepsi itu, sehun tersenyum pada zitao dan benji kemudian berjalan kembali menuju lapangan.

"sialan!" umpat benji sambil menendang pasir yang diinjaknya yang diikuti oleh zitao dibelakangnya yang juga menendang-nendang pasir.

"yak! Kau membuat sepatuku kotor, babo!" kata benji kesal karna zitao menendang pasir ke arah sepatunya.

"mian" kata zitao

Luhan tersenyum senang karna dia merasa bahwa sehun sudah menolongnya tadi, dan itu membuat luhan semakin menyukai sehun.

* * *

Hari ini sudah sore, bell pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Sehun hendak keluar dari lapangan indoor, namun seseorang memegang bahunya dari belakang dan…

**Bugh!**

Satu pukulan melayang tepat diwajah sehun sehingga membuat sehun kehilangan keseimbangan.

* * *

*****Luhan side**

Luhan dan teman-temannya tengah dalam perjalanan pulang, namun tiba-tiba baekhyun berteriak dan membuat kyungsoo yang tengah membonceng luhan menghentikan sepeda motornya

"ada apa baekhyun-ah?" Tanya luhan

"se-sehun sunbae berkelahi dengan benji dan zitao di lapangan indoor sekolah" kata baekhyun terlihat cemas

Luhan tersontak kaget dan langsung turun dari motor kemudian berlari menuju sekolah.

"nam kau mau kemana? Naik motor jauh lebih cepat" kata kyungsoo

Luhanterlihat sangat panic dan langsung berbalik menaiki motor kyungsoo. Dan kemudian mereka memutar balik kembali ke sekolah.

* * *

***** Sehun side**

Sehun yang sudah geram langsung maju mendekati zitao yang kini sudah ada didepannya.

"aku pikir kau saja yang melakukannya" kata Zitao sambil melangkah mundur.

"apa? Kau mau jadi pahlawan provinsi seperti appamu hah? Appamu tidak bisa mencetak goal saat tendangan pinalti. Yak! Apa kalian semua tahu, provinsi kita tidak bisa mendapatkan piala nasional karena appa nya! kita tidak akan bisa dapatkan kesempatan seperti ini lagi. Sialan appa nya!" kata benji dengan nada berteriak dan merendahkan.

**Bugh! Bugh!**

Tanpa berpikir panjang, sehun langsung menghajar muka Benji sehingga membuatnya tersungkur jatuh. Sehun sudah dipenuhi oleh emosi saat ini. sehun memukul benji berkali-keli hingga membuat benji banyak mengeluarkan darah. Benji juga tak kalah, benji melawan sehun hingga membuat mulut sehun berdarah.

* * *

Luhan dan teman-temannya sudah sampai di lapangan indoor sekolahnya, tapi sudah tidak ada lagi seorangpun disana .

Luhan dan teman-temannya pun berusaha mencari dimana Sehun,benji,zitao dan yang lainnya, namun nihil. Mereka tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana.

"Luhan, mereka sepertinya sudah pergi. Kajja kita pulang saja" kata kyungsoo

Luhan memicingkan matanya kebawah dan berjongkok ketika melihat sebuah kancing seragam sekolah yang terdapat darah diatasnya.

"Luhan, kau tidak meminum pepsi yang diberikah sehun sunbae. Lebih baik kau membuangnya saja" kata xiumin namun perkataannya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh luhan.

Luhan mengambil kancing tersebut dan menyimpannya didalam kantung baju seragamnya karna dia yakin bahwa kancing itu adalah milik sehun.

* * *

Luhan sudah berada dirumahnya sekarang, dia menaruh pepsi yang diberikan oleh sehun dilemari es dengan menempelkan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan "JANGAN DIMINUM!"

Luhan tengah terduduk dibangku belajarnya, dia menggambar sebuah lengkungan senyuman dikancing baju yang ia temukan tadi dilapangan. Kemudian dia meletakkan kancing itu dengan baik diatas meja belajarnya sebelum dia mematikan lampu belajarnya dan bergegas untuk tidur.

Luhan meletakkan kacamata yang ia gunakan diatas papan ranjangnya. Kemudian dia terbaring dan memeluk guling yang ia anggap sebagai tangan sehun.

* * *

Hari ini adalah upacara, hal yang sangat tidak disuka oleh sebagian besar Murid sekolah. Selain cuacanya panas, dan juga Pembina upacaranya yang terlalu banyak berbicara hingga membuat mereka lelah(?)

"anak-anak hari ini saya ingin mengumumkan dua hal penting. Kalian harus mendengarkannya dengan baik-baik. Sekolah kita snagat kotor karna banyak anak-anak membuang sampah sembarangan. Jadi, mulai sekarang bagi siapapun yang membuang samoah tidak pada tempatnya, akan dikenakan denda sebesar 1000 won per –satu sampahnya. Apa itu terlalu mahal untuk kalian? Saya rasa itu denda yang pantas untuk kalian yang membuang sampah tidak pada tempatnya. Yang kedua, bagi yang saya sebutkan namanya harap menghadap Pak Lee SooMan diruangannya. Satu, Oh Sehun kelas 10-1 , Huang Zitao dan Bae Jae Wook kelas 11-2 , dan terakhir Park Chanyeol kelas 11-1 . Everybody understand?" kata sungmin songsaenim menginterupsi anak didiknya

"understand?" ulang sungmin songsaenim

"yes" kata anak-anak muridnya serempak

"thank you, I love you" kata sungmin songsaenim mengakhiri ucapannya

Setelah upacara selesai, anak-anak yang dipanggil namanya tadi langsung menghadap ke ruanganpak Lee sooman. Mereka sudah tahu bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan hukuman karna berkelahi kemarin.

Dan benar saja, mereka sudah disuruh berdiri didepan ruangan pak Lee sooman dan diberi hukuman dengan pukulan rotan dibokong mereka.

Dengan sengaja, Luhan mengintip Sehun yang tengah dihukum oleh kepala sekolah mereka, Lee sooman. Luhan sangat merasa bersalah, karna kalau saja bukan karna sehun menolong luhan kemarin, pasti sehun tidak akan berkelahi dan dihukum oleh pak Lee.

"jika kalian berkelahi lagi, aku tidak akan segera memanggil orang tua kalian. Arraseo?" kata pak Lee dengan suara sangarnya

"terutama kau, Oh sehun. Kau memiliki bakat mengambil gambar yang bagus, aku akan mendaftarkanmu untuk ikut lomba fotografer nasional untuk mewakili sekolah kita. Arraseo?" kata pak Lee yang hanya dibalas anggukan dan ringisan karna sakit oleh sehun.

"kalian boleh pergi" kata pak Lee

Kemudian sehun dan yang lainnya membungkukkan badannya dan pergi menuju kelas masing-masing.

Saat dijalan menuju kelas, sehun bertemu dengan luhan yang tengah berdiri sambil membawa sebuah plaster dan obat merah.

"s-su-sunbae.. yang kemarin.. aku minta maaf" kata luhan memberanikan dirinya berbicara pada sehun

"ah, gwenchana. Itu memang yang harus dilakukan seorang namja sejati ketika melihat seorang yeoja yang diperlakukan kasar seperti itu." Kata sehun tersenyum sambil menggosok-gosok bokongnya yang masih sakit itu.

Luhan tersenyum senang dan langsung memberikan plester dan obat merah pada sehun.

"ini, untuk mengobati lukamu" kata luhan sambil menunduk malu

Sehun langsung mengambilnya.

"semoga cepat sembuh" kata luhan malu-malu sebelum membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Luhan?" luhan menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara sehun yang memanggilnya, kemudian luhan menoleh ke arah sehun.

"gomawo" kata sehun sambil tersenyum yang hanya dibalas anggukan senang oleh luhan. Setelah itu luhan berlari kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

*sore harinya dipinggir danau..

"KYAAAAAAAAA! SEHUN SUNBAE TAHU NAMAKUUUUUU KYAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak luhan senang karna sehun mengetahui namanya.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Haihaihai.. aku update nih :3**

**Gimana?**

**Gak dapet feel nya ya? :'v**

**Sudah ku duga :'v**

**Btw, aku gak nyangka yang baca udah banyak bgt wkwk. Walaupun Cuma jadi silent readers, tapi makasih ya udah sempetin baca ff ku :3**

**Buat yang review,fav,dan follow.. adudu aku makasihhh bangettttttttt 3 jadi semangat nulisnya nihh^^ hehe**

**Review nya aku balesin nanti ya, soalnya mau bikin ff baru lagi wks.**

**Terakhir..**

**Mind to Review?**

***bbuing-bbuing* /aegyo/**


End file.
